


Bitten

by theimmortalliz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, imagine hannibal lecter blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmortalliz/pseuds/theimmortalliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this post on the Imagine Hannibal Lecter Tumblr:</p><p>"Imagine Hannibal being really sweet and tender during sex but then biting your neck a little too hard and drawing blood. Then imagine that after he tastes the blood he can no longer control himself and he then spends the rest of the evening trying to bite and fuck you as hard as he possibly can."</p><p>Hannibal tries to go gently with Will, but ends up letting his animalistic nature shine through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

He’s going so slowly, excruciatingly so, watching every pulse and thrust play out over Will’s delicate features; the sweat running in rivulets down his dimpled cheeks and the baring of his teeth as Hannibal hits his sweet spot with unwavering reliability. And he’s tender, deliberate, working like the scientist he is as his tongue rolls over Will’s hard nipples - you could count the circles he traces if you wanted to measure his precision - making Will’s breath catch in his throat as the man beneath him begins to choke on his own pleasure.

He brings his teeth into play, gently gently, a little nip here and there, and Will likes it, more than words can say so all he says his ‘harder’, and Hannibal is happy to oblige. He bites Will’s chest, fresh teeth marks red in the pale flesh, moving back up to his neck where again he leaves his mark against the deliciously hot skin. 

He’s still going slow, knowing the man beneath him to be crumbling, breaking apart, and although he is engineering his downfall he wants him to remain in tact for this, to stay in one piece long enough for Hannibal to take him apart pleasure by delicate pleasure. He kisses Will, softly at first, before nibbling at his lower lip.

Then a nibble becomes a bite becomes a tear, and blood is spilling forth from that hot and insatiable mouth, covering Hannibal’s tongue with its coppery taste. 

Now he is an unstoppable force, Will his immovable object, as he lets the animal inside him loose. He bites Will, so much harder than before, the strength of his thrust matching the strength of his jaw, and Will is crying out beneath him, his hands scraping Hannibal’s back for purchase leaving red claw marks behind. He is a predator and Will is his prey, and he relishes in the taste of Will’s raw flesh and the heat of his blood as the man beneath him screams and bleeds and reaches an orgasm so shattering it leaves him a crying, tears meeting sweat as the fall down his cheeks. 

Hannibal is done. He knows Will better than anyone else could, and he knows he can take him apart, with this being one piece of the puzzle which has just come free.


End file.
